This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project will aim to demonstrate a laboratory generator that delivers 68Ga in an appropriate eluant that is essentially free of 68Ge and in a chemical form readily processed for further applications. 68Ga is produced from the decay of 68Ge and itself decays via positron emission or electron capture to stable 68Zn. The subsequent positron annihilation reaction generates two photons, each with energy of 511 keV that are used in positron emission tomography (PET) imaging. 68Ga can provide PET scans of higher resolution than those obtained by the widely used 67Ga in SPECT, because of the shorter half-life of 68Ga and the possibility to use higher doses of activity while still keeping the risk for the patient low. Extensive research is currently being performed using 68Ga-labeled radiopharmaceuticals for PET, but is hampered by the limited availability of reliable 68Ga generators. Drawbacks of many PET isotopes (11C, 13N, 15O and 18F) are their very short half-lives. This means that they must be manufactured and administered at essentially the same location and require the availability of a nearby cyclotron. Other PET isotopes (e.g., 82Rb, 68Ga, 62Cu) can be obtained using a generator where a relatively long-lived parent is immobilized on a support column and the PET isotope eluted off as required. New, more stable materials can now be used to replace the existing metal oxide absorbers resulting in a more efficient Ge/Ga separation and a longer generator life. The development of commercial, reliable generators is essential to ensure that the clinical possibilities of the full range of PET isotopes are fully realized. The ultimate goal of this project is a commercially viable 68Ga generator for use in end use facilities, such as hospitals and radiopharmacies. The system will be simple and easily operable for the technical staff. All this translates into reduced operating costs and therefore a decrease in-patient costs per PET scan. PET scans provide a fast and reliable method for detecting cancer, measure blood flow, determine organ functions and follow metabolic processes.